Una Vida Nueva
by Sakurafer2
Summary: Esta es una nueva reecarnacion entre los personajes de inuyasha es mi1er fics espero q' les gusten mucho y acepto sus reviews. Por fin actualize mi fics espero que les guste mucho y disculpen la demora tratare de no demorarm mucho con los otros capitulos.
1. El Primer Dia

_**Una Vida Nueva**_

_**Capitulo 1: El primer día**_

¿Takashi? se oyó de su madre q' lo llamaba para q' se levantara xq' era su primer día de clases en su nueva escuela y como siempre su madre lo levantaba 1 hora antes para q' no llegara tarde, esta era su 6ta. Escuela en la q' asistía en menos de un año, la madre de Takashi es periodista y por eso viaja mucho con su hijo, de su padre el no sabe nada ni siquiera lo conoce porque cuando su madre esta embarazada de el los abandono.

El al escuchar la voz de su madre tuvo q' levantarse "para su desgracia **¬ ¬** " pero antes de levantarse recordó un su sueño q' estaba teniendo ese sueño comenzó cuando el cumplió sus 14 años "q' será ese sueño es el mismo sueño q' tengo todas las noches , la misma batalla , los mismos enemigos y la misma chica llorando x mi , pero quien será esa persona seré yo pero es muy diferente a mi además esa persona tiene colmillos , garras y orejas de perro " será de otra vida no seas tonto Takashi "Reencarnación " q' gracioso eso solo son fantasías.

Takashi se levanto se lavo la cara miro su armario y busco su uniforme y para la suerte de el tenia q' usar uniforme con q' el no le gusta usarlo, después q' se vistió bajo donde su madre estaba y desayuno junto con ella y después de eso se dirigió a la escuela en su bicicleta y al llegar a la escuela tuvo que buscar al profesor encargado del salón que le toco.

**Profesor: **Buenos días alumnos, el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante en este salón su nombre es Takashi Inukahua. Y después el profesor hizo que pasara al salón

Takashi paso al salón y se presento a sus nuevos compañeros de clases como el es muy orgulloso no saludo a la clase pero escuchaba los murmullo que hacían sus demás compañeros, pero a el no le importo eso

**Profesor:** haber donde te vas a sentar el noto que alguien faltaba y ya se imaginaba quien era y el le dijo a Takashi que se sentara detrás del puesto que esta vacío.

Takashi se dirigió a su asiento y todos lo miraban como un extraño pero a el no le importo lo que decían de el. Takashi en esos momentos al sentarse en su asiento pensaba para si mismo (como odio estas presentaciones **¬¬**)

En los pasillos de la escuela una hermosa chica corría apresuradamente para llegar a su salón y rezaba para que el profesor no la dejara castigada en el pasillo como siempre y al llegar al salón ella abrió la puerta de su salón y ella respiraba dificultosamente y todos los del salón se le quedan viendo a ella incluyendo Takashi cosa que para el no le importo de mucho y todos sabían que el profesor la dejaría castigada en el pasillo.

**Ahome:** Buenos días – dijo con mucho nerviosismo y asustada al mismo tiempo

**Profesor:** Buenos días Srta. Higurashi llega tarde de nuevo

Ahome sabia que el profesor la iba a castigar y ella empezó a llorar parecían cascadas porque estaba muy asustada. Pero él no la castigo solo le dijo que pasara al salón porque su clase ya iba a empezar cosa que Ahome se sorprendió muchísimo **O.o** y todos también fue una gran sorpresa que él profesor no castigara Ahome como lo suele hacer. Ahome aun no salía del estado de shock que estaba el profesor le dijo que si entraba al salón en verdad si la iba a castigar al oír eso Ahome salio del estado en que estaba y se fue asentar a su puesto al caminar a su asiento y que detrás de ella había alguien que nunca había visto en la escuela

**Ahome:** Hola eres nuevo en la escuela es un gusto conocerte mi nombre es Ahome Higurashi espero que nos llevemos bien

Pero Takashi no le importo para nada el saludo de Ahome y la dejo con la mano estirada y Ahome me molesto y se sentó muy molesta y ella decía en su mente (que chico tan antipático es un grosero que lo enseñaron a saludar a los demás).

En la hora de almuerzo Ahome seguía de muy mal humor causa por Takashi nadie se le podía acerca por que ella parecía una fiera y en ese instante alguien la saludo y se sentó a lado de ella era una chica de cabello negro muy largo esta la cintura es su amiga desde la infancia Sango Kamiya (Sango no esta en el mismo salón de Ahome)

**Sango:** Ahome por esta enfadada nunca te había visto así alguien o algo te puso así o será que de nuevo llegastes tarde y el profesor que castigo de nuevo.

**Ahome:** no Sango no es eso a decir verdad si llegue tarde como de costumbre y el profesor no me castigo.

**Sango:** **O.o** como que no te castigo estará enfermo el profesor o será un clon de el se me hace raro que no te castigué por que tu siempre llegas tarde.

**Ahome:** **¬.¬** gracias Sango amigas como tú para que necesito enemigos

**Sango:** no hay de que

**Ahome (suspira):** Bueno te voy a contar cuando me dirigía a mí puesto note que detrás de mí había alguien yo le estaba dando la bienvenida y le extendí la mano para saludarlo y lo único que hizo es no prestarme a la atención y eso me puso de muy mal humor.

**Sango:** a ya veo por eso estas de mal humor pero no te preocupes por eso si sigues pensando en eso, tu día va hacer el peor día que hallas tenido anda son ríe si.

**Ahome:** tu tienes razón Sango ya no voy a pensar en eso

Sango siempre trataba de que su mejor amiga no se pusiera así de mal humor ella siempre lograba que Ahome sonriera para que se olvidara de ese problemita que tenia.

En ese momento Ahome y Sango caminaban por los pasillos sin darse cuenta Ahome choco con alguien y ella le pidió disculpas y con la persona con la que choco era Takashi el alumno nuevo de su salón y el se molesto y le dijo :

**Takashi:** Oye Fíjate donde caminas niñita pero el no miro Ahome para nada y siguió su camino.

**Sango:** quien es el

**Ahome (más molesta de lo que ya estaba):** pero quien se crees ese el chico de que te hable es un antipático y un tonto.

**Sango:** a mi no me lo parece.

**Ahome: ¬¬ **oye Sango que te pasa

Ahome se decía si mismo que ese día era el peor que tenia en toda su vida y por otro lado Takashi también decía lo mismo y después se le vino algo a la mente no parece tal mal la idea que cuando mi mama me diga Takashi conseguí un reportaje en Arabia .

_**Continuara...............**_


	2. El Beso

**Capitulo 2: El Beso**

Ya ha pasado 1 mes desde q' Takashi llego a su nueva escuela y en ese tiempo hizo un amigo (**¦lt;/b> pero es algo especial) el nombre de su amigo es ****Miroku Ishida**. Takashi y el se conocieron en una discusión q' la provoco Miroku por conquistar a una chica (típico de el) . 

**FLASHBACK **

**Miroku:** Desearía tener un hijo conmigo ( eso siempre le dice a todas las chicas hermosas q' conoce **¦lt;/b> típico). **

**Chica:** Usted es muy gracioso

**Miroku: nnU**

En ese instante aparece el hermano de la chica q' esta muy enfadado porque le había dicho a Miroku q' si lo vía nuevamente cerca de su hermana lo mataría (a veces los hermanos puede ser demasiados sobre protectores **U**)

**Hermano de la chica:** Oye que haces coqueteando con mi hermana te dije que no te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana

**Miroku: o0** ya metí en problemas de nuevo, y el sale corriendo pero nunca Miroku se imagino que el hermano de la chica tenia refuerzos a si que lo emboscaron

**Miroku:** En esta ya no me salvo en ese momento Miroku vio pasar a Takashi y como siempre a Miroku se le ocurre cualquier cosa para salvar su pellejo.

**Miroku corriendo hacia la dirección de Takashi:** Amigo como estas

**Takashi mirando a todos los lados:** Me llamas a mi sin ni siquiera te conozco tonto

**Miroku abrazando a Takashi:** AYUDAME ESOS TIPOS ME QUIEREN MATAR POR FAVOR AYUDAME

**Takashi:** eso no es mi problema, es tu problema a mi no meta en tus estupidos asuntos

**Miroku: **AYUDAME SI

**Chicos:** oye novato que haces aquí este asunto no te incumbe a si q' vete NOVATO

En esos momentos los chicos sacan un sujeto más grande que ellos, cosa que asusto mucho a Miroku

**Chico:** TU PELEARAS CON EL

Miroku estaba mas blanco de lo q' ya estaba, pero se le ocurrió algo

**Miroku:** esta bien peleare contigo

**Chico:** ya esta diciendo tonterías de lo asustado que esta jajajajajajaja

Miroku se le acerca a Takashi y le da una palmada en la espalda como señal que el peleara.

**Takashi:** ?QUEEEEEEEEEEE! OYE TE DIJE QUE NO METIERAS EN TUS PROBLEMAS

**Grandote: **OYE ENANO TU PELEARAS CONMIGO TE ROMPERE TODOS LOS HUESOS

Takashi como es demasiado orgulloso y nunca huye a una pelea a si q' acepto a esa pelea pero después arreglaría cuentas con Miroku cosa que asusto mucho a el.

**Takashi:** Vamos a ver quien rompe los huesos a quien

Bueno a decir verdad en su anterior escuela siempre se metía en muchas peleas que lo suspendían por semanas mejor dicho por un mes entero por provocar las peleas y también mandaba al hospital al otro estudiante y regresando a la realidad ya había comenzado la pelea Takashi esquivaba bien los golpes de su oponente y el grandote esta teniendo muchos problemas para golpearlo y en ese momento Takashi a provecho la oportunidad para golpearlo y ganar la pelea y todos se quedaron con la cara de what

**Miroku pensando:** "Yo no sabía que este tipo era muy fuerte"

**Takashi:** Quien sigue mirando a los otros que estaban más asustados de lo que paso a su amigo y ellos salieron corriendo como cobardes (como siempre)

**Miroku nervioso:** Graaaacias por ayudarme

**Takashi mirando feo a Miroku:** OYE TU YO TE DIJE QUE NO ME METIERAS ES TUS ESTUPIDOS ASUNTOS ENTENDISTES ME LA PAGARAS

**Miroku:** TRANQUILIZATE PERO FUE UN BUEN EJERCICIO PARA TI VERDAD **U**

**Takashi solo se aleja de Miroku:** ya tengo que irme ya perdí mucho tiempo estando aquí

**Miroku: **mi nombre es Miroku Ishida mucho gusto y tu

**Takashi sin mirarlo:** Takashi Inukahua

**Miroku:** eres nuevo verdad

**Takashi seguía sin mirarlo:** Si

**FIN FLASH BLACK **

Desde ese tiempo se hicieron amigos y siempre Miroku se mete en problemas y siempre mete en sus problemas a Takashi para que lo saque de esos problemas (típico en Miroku). Miroku esta en la misma clase que Sango y siempre molesta a Sango tocándole el trasero a ella y esto molesta mucho a Sango y siempre recibe un cachetada o un buen golpe que se lo da ella cada vez que hace eso (**uuU** nunca cambiara) y eso pasa todos los días.

Era la hora del almuerzo Ahome no sabia donde sentarse y escucha una voz que es muy familiar para ella era su amiga Sango quien la llamaba para que sentara para almorzar juntas y Ahome va donde esta Sango ahí las 2 platicaban de los acontecimientos en sus respectivos salones.

**Ahome:** Otra vez hizo lo mismo Sango el no cambia verdad

**Sango muy molesta:** Si el nunca cambiara es siempre lo mismo con el ahhhhhh (suspira)

**Ahome:** oye Sango al parecer te gusta Miroku verdad

**Sango con la cara roja:** ?QUEEEEEE!

**Ahome con una sonrisa picara: **si te gusta verdad

**Sango con la cara mas roja:** no digas tonterías Ahome a mi no me gusta el ni que estuviera loca

**Ahome pensaba:** "si le gusta entre mas lo niega se le nota"

**Sango: ¦lt;/b> Ahome en que piensas **

**Ahome saliendo de sus pensamientos:** ahhhhh, nada Sango nada jajajaja

**Sango: ¦lt;/b> eso espero **

En ese momento unas amigas de Ahome y Sango se dirigían donde están las 2 amigas y se sientan junta a ellas los nombres de sus amigas son : **Ayame Akita **es una chica muy linda y muy divertida con el cabello de color pateado un poco largo hasta los hombros y sus ojos violetas , su otra amiga **Yuki Kanzaki** una chica muy pero muy estudiosa sus ojos son de color verdes y su cabellos es de color castaño le llega un poco mas debajo de sus hombros y su ultima amiga es **Rin Li** es una chica muy alegre y amable y ella tiene el cabello muy largo hasta la cintura y de color castaño y sus ojos son de color negros .

Bueno a decir verdad Rin tiene muy poco que llego al Japón con sus padres ellos vivían anteriormente en Hong Kong pero tuvieron que mudarse al Japón por que su padre es un importante empresario para la que trabaja por eso tiene que mudarse constantemente pero hace 2 años decidieron quedarse en Japón y eso puso muy contenta a Rin, su padre es muy bueno y a el no le gusta que su hija vaya estudiar a un internado o escuela privada y su madre también es muy buena. Los padres de Rin son muy ricos y no son esa clase de padres que dicen porque tienen dinero te voy a poner en una escuela privada ellos son diferentes.

Bueno las 3 amigas se sentaron donde están Ahome y Sango y conversan también de lo que les ha pasado en el transcurso del día ellas conversan muy amenamente y comentan también de su director que es muy frío como el hielo y también lo guapo que es el nombre de su director es **Sesshomaru Yoshikawa** pero a Rin cada vez que nombraban al director Sesshomaru ella se sonroja y a sus amigas lo notan y le preguntan si esta bien y Rin le dice que Si esta bien que no es nada debe ser algún resfriado es todo cosa que sus amigas le creen menos Ahome que ella es un poco mas lista para estas cosas , en ese instante Ahome cambia su semblante por de coraje cosa que sus amigas lo notaron .

Ahome vio venir a Takashi hacia a ella Takashi siempre hace enfadar a Ahome en todo el mes que Takashi lleva en la escuela se la llevan peor como perros y gatos.

**Takashi:** vaya, vaya si es la tonta del salón

**Ahome muy enojada:** pero que te has creído no tienes ningún derecho en llamarme así

**Takashi:** yo tengo todo el derecho decir lo que yo quiero NIÑA TONTA.

Ahome esta muy enojada pero sus amigas la detuvieron para que no hiciera una locura en eso tomo un pastel que Ayame había pedido para almorzar y le dice Ayame:

**Ahome:** discúlpame Ayame necesito tu pastel

**Ayame con la cara de what:** Ahome que tienes pensado hacer

**Ahome:** nada solo dámelo no voy hacer nada

**Takashi:** vaya pareces que tienes miedo verdad

**Ahome con una sonrisa maliciosa:** quien yo para nada

**Ahome se da la vuelta:** no vale la pena discutir contigo y todavía tenia el pastel en la mano

**Takashi muy molesto:** que cuando yo te estoy hablando mírame y agarra el brazo de Ahome para que se diera la vuelta y ella se dio la vuelta y le en barra toda la cara de Takashi de pastel que tenia cosa que Ahome le causa mucha gracia y Takashi no le causa nada de gracias por el contrario esta muy enfadado todos lo estaban en la cafetería vieron lo sucedido y alguien gritaba:

**Chico:** GUERRA DE COMIDA

Todos lanzaban la comida para todo los lados parecía por el contrario era un campo de batalla de comida y algunos de diversión le lanzaban a Takashi y el no se quedaba atrás también lanzaba comida a los demás y Ahome quien empezó esa guerra esta escondida debajo de la mesa con sus amigas y en ese momento llego el director Sesshomaru el trato de parar la guerra pero nadie le hizo caso y el también recibió un pastelazo en la cara cosa que hizo enfadar mucho a Sesshomaru y pego un grito para que pararan y todos pararon de lanzarar la comida y en eso Sesshomaru dice :

**Sesshomaru: **QUIEN EMPEZO TODO ESTO y todos miraron donde estaba escondida Ahome y también señalaron a Takashi y todavía tenía la cara en barrada de pastel y Sesshomaru los miro y les dijo:

**Sesshomaru:** Ustedes 2 vengan conmigo y los demás se suspenden las clases hasta que todo este limpio váyanse para sus casas y cosa que los alumnos se contentaron mucho y agradecían mucho a Ahome y a Takashi por lo sucedido

Takashi y Ahome seguían a Sesshomaru para su oficina Ahome temblaba sus piernas por el miedo que tenia había escuchado cosas muy feas del director y eso la asustaba mucho y Takashi todavía tenia la cara sucia era todo lo contrario era muy serio y no le preocupaba lo que iba a pasar porque siempre se la pasaba en la oficina del director todo los días en su otra escuela .Sesshomaru miraba a los 2 que estaban parados delante de el. Sesshomaru un poco más calmado pero seguía con su personalidad seria

**Sesshomaru: **QUIEN EMPEZO ESA GUERRA EN LA CAFETERIA

En ese momento los 2 comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo cosa que molesto mucho más de lo que esta va a Sesshomaru y los mando a callar que los 2 se asustaron mucho

**Sesshomaru:** bien Sr. Inukahua quiere decirme quien empezó esa guerra

**Takashi:** Sr. Sesshomaru la empezó Higurashi y Takashi mira a Ahome

**Ahome muy molesta:** Como que yo lo empecé tu comenzaste y no me vengas a decir que no tienes nada que ver en esto y por cierto el miedo que tenia se desapareció por enfrentar a Takashi y volvieron la discusión y esto provoco que Sesshomaru se molestara mas

**Sesshomaru:** bueno veo que los 2 tienen la culpa así que ustedes limpiaran y no se irán hasta que terminen de limpiar toda la cafetería de la guerra que provocaron

Los 2 iban a decir algo pero Sesshomaru los callos con la mirada y los 2 salieron de la oficina de Sesshomaru muy molesto.El problema ahora era que la cafetería había quedado como un cochinero y no sabia por donde empezar a limpiar y Ahome deseaba terminar lo mas rápido para irse para su casa

**Ahome**: creo que no será lo mas rápido posible con el tonto de Inukahua creo que me lleva una eternidad terminar de limpiar esto- decía algo desanimada observando las mesas del comedor que tenían comida sobre ellas. Ahome empezó su labor y luego llego Takashi, un poco mas limpio para lo que estaba y con su uniforme un poco mojado.

Después de media hora que habían empezado a limpiar todo el cochinero que todavía falta mucho que limpiar y solo habían terminado de limpiar un comedor bueno había mucha comida. Ahome lo veía Takashi de reojo para ver como le iba a el limpiando su lado pero ni siquiera sabia mejor dicho nunca en su vida había tocado un producto de limpieza (típico en un hombre) Takashi esta teniendo muchos problemas para limpiar en su lado y Ahome vio que tenia problemas para limpiar fue ayudarle un poco

**Ahome:** sigues así nunca vas a terminar y le cogio la esponja que tenia y le estaba enseñando como limpiar sin lastimarse sus manos y Takashi la vio como le estaba enseñando a limpiar pero el se quedo observando a Ahome.

**Takashi (pensando):** nunca me había fijado que ella es muy hermosa pero que cosa dijo eso es una niña tonta y Ahome se percato que Takashi la esta observando cosa que hizo que lo mirara y Takashi viro la cara para otro lado para que no lo notara Ahome que la esta observando.

**Ahome (pensado algo confundida): **que le pasa porque me estaba mirando y ella también se lo queda mirando y nota que el es muy guapo y se sonroja un poco.

**Takashi:** oye te pasa NIÑA TONTA

**Ahome algo molesta: **oye cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir que no soy una niña eres un arrogante

**Takashi pensando:** Demonios ella tiene razón si continuo limpiando así nunca voy a terminar eso decía el para sus adentro para terminar y retirarse para su casa. En ese momento Takashi de reojo miraba a Ahome como lo hacia y trato de imitarla pero fue en vano el nunca había hecho el trabajo domestico en su casa (** **típico)

**Takashi un poco irritado**¡Ah, maldición ¡ Oye Higurashi enséñame como limpiar de una vez ¡ Ya no soporto mas el quedarme mirando , Niña Tonta ¡

**Ahome muy molesta: **¡Que cosa ? Pero quien te crees que eres ? Oye parece que en tu casa no te enseñaron modales para como tratar de hablar con las otras personas verdad eso decía Ahome esta mas molesta de lo que ya estaba

Esto hice que Takashi se molestara mucho y se le acerco a Ahome en forma amenazadora y le dijo:

**Takashi acercándose mas a donde esta Ahome:** ¡Vas a pagar por lo que dijistes ¡

**Ahome: **Eres un estupido alzo su mano para darle una cachetada a Takashi pero este la detuvo de la muñeca

**Takashi: **Ni lo pienses

Ahome esta un poco nerviosa porque Takashi la estaba sujetando de la muñeca y ella ya esta molesta y nerviosa y le dijo:

**Ahome: **Por que no eres un poco mas original y me sueltas para golpearte sin problema – dijo tratándose de soltarse de Takashi.

**Takashi:**!Original ­ repitió sin entender – Tu me quieres golpear de nuevo y yo tengo que ser original – un una sonrisa un poco maliciosa

**Ahome estaba más nerviosa: **Oye te dije me soltaras para golpearte

Pero Takashi no le presto atención a Ahome a lo que decía porque el tenia que ser original eso le había dicho Ahome

**Takashi con una sonrisa en su cara:** esta bien seré original

Takashi pasó uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Ahome y la atrajo así, sujetándola firmemente. Ahome lo miro de frente, asustada, no esperaba tal reacción de el.

**Ahome (pensando):** ! Que es lo que crees que estas haciendo- ella pensó, desesperada

Ni siquiera noto que la otra mano sujetaba su rostro .Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, sintió los labios de el tocando los suyos. Ella quería gritar, patear, empujarlo, pero el la sujetaba con fuerza, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Ahome entro en pánico al sentir que la lengua de el paseaba por su boca.

**Ahome:** ¡Dios mío, que esta haciendo¡Que es esto- pensaba a Ahome en medio de un torbellino de sensaciones.¡Que esto no va a terminar nunca¡Oye, me estas lastimando! –pensaba

El ahora sujeta la nuca con fuerza para que ella dejara de mover tanto la cabeza. Ahome no sabia que hacer. Comenzó a sentir que sus piernas se tambaleaban.

**Ahome:** "Ahome Higurashi, estas perdiendo la cabeza……Eso es…… ¡Te estas volviendo loca! No, estas teniendo un sueño……No, no¡una pesadilla!"-pensaba ella. Ahome ya no sentía sus piernas cuando el empezó a caminar, llevándola consigo.

**Ahome:** "¡Suéltame¿Que crees que estas haciendo¿Que crees que VAS A HACER-pensaba mas confundida que antes. Ella luchaba mentalmente consigo misma. Quería detener todo eso. Trataba a toda costa de empujarlo, pero sus piernas y brazos ya no respondían. Si no fuese por la mano de Takashi en su nuca, se hubiera golpeado la cabeza fuertemente en la pared cuando el dejo de caminar. Ahome sintió la mano de el tocando delicadamente su espalda, mientras la otra le acariciaba la nuca. Ella sintió escalofrió recorrer en todo su cuerpo.

**Takashi:** "Esta bien, me descontrole, no debería estar agarrando a Higurashi, pero ¿quien va a saber de esto……?" –el pensaba .Pero ella continuaba acariciando su espalda, correspondía fervorosamente a los besos y las caricias. – "Así no hay quien aguante…… ¡Tómalo con calma pequeña!. El le mordió levemente los labios, "Ya que quieres que siga con este juego……".

Ahome sintió la mano de él empezar a bajar lentamente por su espalda. "¿Qué diablos cree que hace?", pensó, volviendo a sentir sus propias piernas. De repente, lo empujó, asustada.

**Ahome:** ¡Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso- ella dijo, sofocada.

**Takashi:** Fuiste tú quien pidió que fuera original...

**Ahome:** Tú no... - ella se llevó los dedos a los labios. ¡Tú no deberías haber hecho eso!

**Takashi:** ¡Por favor, como si un ligue fuera la cosa más extraña en la vida de una persona- él respondió, sarcástico. -Y me pareció que ya sabes hacer eso muy bien...- añadió.

**Ahome: **¡Para mí sí es extraño- respondió Ahome enojada ¡No acostumbro besar personas a las que odio!

**Takashi:** ¡Ah, sí claro, la señorita Higurashi es pura e inocente- dijo Takashi en un tono de burla.

**Ahome:** Yo nunca...nunca...- Ahome intentaba hablar, pero era demasiado tímida para seguir hablando de eso con un chico¡y menos con un chico como Takashi Inukahua!

¿Tú nunca habías besado a alguien- él preguntó, pareciendo sorprendido.

**Ahome:** No... - ella murmuró sonrojándose.

**Takashi:** ¿Nunca- él preguntó, levantando una ceja. Ella afirmó con la cabeza. - Qué gracioso... No fue lo que me pareció... - él respondió, guiñó un ojo y volvió a la limpieza de la sala.

**Ahome:** ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso- ella preguntó, asustada.

**Takashi:** Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad... Ahora basta de dramas. Estoy exhausto y quiero salir de aquí pronto.

Ahome no dijo ni una palabra más durante el resto del tiempo que estuvieron en el comedor. Todavía demoraron algo para terminar de limpiar, y si no hubiera sido por la ayuda del conserje, no hubieran acabado tan pronto. En cuanto terminaron, Sesshomaru los liberó para que volvieran a casa.

**Takashi:** ¡Cuidado, Higurashi! Deja de andar soñando con chiquillos malvados que agarran chicas indefensas.- Takashi dijo en tono de burla antes de irse

**Continuara……..**


	3. Nacimiento De Un Sentimiento

**Capitulo 3: El Nacimiento De Un Sentimiento**

Había pasado 1 semana desde lo sucedido en la cafetería con Takashi y cada vez que lo veía se sonrojaba y se ponía muy nerviosa al contrario de el que el nunca muestra sus sentimientos así no mas (**¬ ¬ **algunos hombres son así). Ahome casi bueno no prestaba atención a las clases y eso preocupaba mucho a sus amigas.

Terminada las clases una d sus amigas se le acerca y le dice:

**Ayame:** Ahome que te pasa - le decía pero Ahome no le prestaba atención pero Ahome seguía sin prestar atención mejor dicho no estaba en este planeta.

Ahome salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su amiga llamándole y ella le dedico una sonrisa a su amiga como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**Ahome:** Ahhhh, Hola Ayame - le dijo con una sonrisa

**Ayame preocupada por ella:** Ahome hace 1 semana que estas algo rara ni siquiera prestas atención a las clases y eso me preocupa tu no eres así si t pasa algo sabes que puedes confiar en mi Ahome

**Ahome:** no me pasa nada Ayame no te preocupes solo esta pensando en algo pero no es nada - y le dedico una sonrisa para que no se preocupara más

**Ahome (pensando):** discúlpame Ayame pero no puedo contarte lo que me pasa

**Ayame un poco menos preocupada:** esta bien Ahome si tienes algún problema o algo no dudes en decírmelo que con gusto te ayudare y para eso están las amigas para ayudarse –sonriéndole

**Ahome también le sonrió:** gracias por todo Ayame

Ayame se va donde se encontraban sus demás amigas ellas se encontraban en la biblioteca, Ahome por su parte había salido al patio de la escuela buscando un lugar tranquilo que nadie la molestara para poder pensar y en un sitio adecuado para que no la molesten y encontró un lugar era un lugar un poco apartado de la escuela pero no tanto y en ese momento que pensó que podía estar sola un Chico se le puso enfrente de ella y le dijo:

**Chico:** Al fin te encuentro Ahome

Ahome conocía esa voz era un antiguo chico que la molestaba a Ahome desde que ingreso a la secundaria mejor dicho ese chico estaba enamorado de ella desde que la conoció pero a Ahome ni estaba enamorado de el y ni siquiera le gustaba ( **¬ ¬** algunos hombres son así de persistentes ) el nombre de ese chico es **Kojiro Aizawara**

por cierto el estudia en otra secundaria

**Ahome sin mirarlo:** Que quieres te dije que me dejaras en paz

**Kojiro:** Te estaba buscando por toda la escuela necesito hablar contigo

**Ahome molesta:** no me digas

**Kojiro:** Oye Ahome tu me estas evitando verdad

**Ahome:** Yo no te estoy evitando solo necesito estar sola sin que nadie me moleste eso es todo –le grito molesta sin mirarlo

En ese momento Kojiro se le acerca a Ahome muy amenazadoramente al rostro de ella y Ahome esta muy nerviosa y el coge la muñeca de Ahome para que no se retirara y en ese instante Takashi había salido al patio de la escuela porque estaba buscando a Miroku con otro amigo su nombre es **Kouga Matsura** bueno no son uña y carne pero bueno son amigos. Takashi esta buscando por todos lados a Miroku pero no lo encontró lo que vio fue que Ahome trataba de liberarse de Kojiro que le apretaba duro la muñeca esto molesto mucho a Takashi y tampoco le gustaba la forma que estaba tratando a Ahome.

**Kouga:** Takashi encontrastes a Miroku

**Takashi tenia laminada para donde estaba Ahome:** No – le dijo sin perder la compostura

**Kouga: **Ahhhh, donde puede estar este idiota cuando lo necesitamos no lo encontramos oye Takashi lo voy a buscar adentro en el salón si

**Takashi sin mirar a Kouga: **Esta bien

Kouga entro nuevamente a la escuela para buscar a Miroku (**¬ ¬ **no odian cuando necesitamos a alguien no están y cuando no la necesitamos están ahí) Takashi al sentir que Kouga entro nuevamente el se dirigió donde esta Ahome

**Ahome muy nerviosa:** Oye que te pasa suéltame ya déjame en paz

**Kojiro:** Lo siento Ahome y se acerca mucho más Ahome y la besa

**Ahome (pensando):** No otra vez

Pero este beso no era nada parecido al que le dio Takashi con el no podía sentir sus piernas y con Kojiro era todo lo contrario.

Pero Kojiro no se dio cuenta que Takashi estaba detrás de el y le dice:

**Takashi:** Oye la dama dijo que la soltaras y la dejaras en paz

**Kojiro molesto :** Esto no te incumbe así que no te metas en las cosas que no te incumbe pero Takashi no le hace caso y lo golpea y así comienzan a golpearse pero en ese momento uno de los 2 estaba herido y eso asusto mucho a Ahome ella les gritaba para que pararan pero no le hicieron caso a ella no sabia que hacer hasta que vio a Kouga y Miroku que salían de la escuela Ahome les grito para que la ayudaran y los 2 se dirigieron al campo de batalla Miroku agarro a Takashi para que dejara de pelear y Kouga hizo lo mismo con Kojiro . Y como siempre Miroku hice una de sus bromas (**¬ ¬ **no se cansa verdad).

**Miroku:** Muy bonito no me hubieran esperado para poder vender las entradas para la pelea – lo que recibió una mirada asesina de Takashi y esto puso a sudar a Miroku y Ahome se dio cuenta el que estaba herido era Takashi y eso la preocupo mucho.

**Ahome molesta por lo que dijo Miroku:** Esto no es broma yo iré con Inukahua a la enfermería

**Kouga y Miroku:** Si

Ahome y Takashi se dirigieron la enfermería pero al llegar ahí no había nadie y como Ahome sabe un poco de enfermería comenzó a curar la herida que tenia Takashi en su labio

**Takashi:** Ay, oye ten cuidado niña

**Ahome:** Si no te quedas quieto no te puedo curar

**Takashi:** Si no hubiera metido en tus asuntos no estuviera así aouchh oye

**Ahome: **oye no te agradecido por haberme ayudado y Gracias por ayudarme

**Takashi:** Que harías sin mi aouchh – eso lo dice en forma arrogante

**Ahome un poco molesta:** Era bueno para ser cierto ya te salio lo arrogante oye Takashi ya te agradecí así que no lo arruines si

**Takashi un poco molesto:** Si claro oye te gusta

**Ahome se sorprendió mucho por la pregunta que le hizo Takashi:** Eso no te incumbe si me gusta o no es mi asunto

**Takashi estaba ansioso por la respuesta de Ahome:** Solo dime

**Ahome estaba un poco nerviosa:** No, no me gusta y ahora no te muevas si

Esa respuesta tranquilizo mucho a Takashi y dejo que Ahome terminara su labor sin decir palabra alguna ninguno de los 2 pero Takashi se queda mirando Ahome

**Takashi (pensando):** Que me esta pasando y que este sentimiento

**Continuara...........................**


	4. La Apuesta

**Capitulo 4: La Apuesta**

Ya había pasado 1 semana con lo ocurrido con Takashi y Kojiro y ya era el comienzo del verano para Takashi era una estación muy pero muy aburrida para él, en la escuela lo único que hablaba era el festival en el Templo donde vive Ahome como todos los años siempre organizan los festivales ahí por la llegada del verano todos los compañeros de Ahome le preguntaban a Ahome si iban a realizar el festival del comienzo de verano en el Templo:

**Compañero 1:** Srta. Higurashi me preguntaba si su Templo van a realizar el Festival como todos los años.

**Ahome muy sonriente: ** por supuesto que si van a realizar el festival en el Templo de mi casa

**Compañero 2:** Que bueno Srta. entonces nosotros iremos al festival de esta noche espero que este año también sea muy hermoso como todos los años Srta. estoy tan emocionado que sea de noche para ir al templo – esto le dijo su compañero de clases devolviéndole la sonrisa a Ahome.

En eso Takashi escucho la conversación con sus demás compañeros que estaban alrededor de Ahome y a ella se la veía feliz porque sus compañeros iban a ir al festival y como siempre Takashi interrumpiendo el momento dijo:

**Takashi: **Un festival que tontería los festivales son muy aburrido para ir ja ja ja

**Ahome esta tan molesta:** Al parecer nunca has ido a un festival verdad eso lo dijo en tono sarcástico y eso hizo que Takashi se molestara con ella y también había adivinado que nunca había ido a un festival.

**Takashi muy serio: **claro que he ido y ya que son muy aburridas y mi me aburren muchísimo y también es una tontería ir a esos festivales.

Ahome se dio cuenta que Takashi nunca había ido a un festival para sus adentros ella se puso muy contenta que al fin pudo encontrar el punto débil de Takashi , así que hizo una apuesta con él . Takashi al escuchar se puso nervioso pero no lo hizo notar a sus demás compañeros y él dijo:

**Takashi muy serio:** que clase de apuesta?

**Ahome con cara de pícara:** bueno la apuesta es si no tienes miedo, es que si vas al festival tienes que llevarme al festival y pasar todo la noche conmigo en festival es que no tienes miedo y no te aburres y si no vas significa tu harás todo lo que yo quiero y empezando por el templo de mi casa – esto lo dijo delante de sus compañeros para que sean testigos de la apuesta

**Takashi sin ninguna expresión en su rostro: **y si tu pierdes harás todo lo que yo quiera verdad .

**Ahome con una sonrisa triunfadora: ** sip pero no voy a perder acepta o no

**Takashi: **claro que si ni creas que tú me vas a ganar NIÑA TONTA

**Ahome esta muy enojada porque no le gustaba que le dijera Niña Tonta:** esta bien te espero esta noche en el templo de mi casa – y todos los compañeros de su salón no se iban a perder esa apuesta se preguntaba quien de los 2 iba a ganar

En ese momento Takashi se retiro del lugar no iba permitir quedar en ridículo delante de sus compañeros estaba decidido a ir al templo esta noche y también decidido a ganar esa apuesta.

En el otro salón pasa algo muy parecido (por no decir algo tonto** ¬¬**) como siempre y como es costumbre Miroku estaba invitando a todas las chicas de se salón para que lo acompañaran al festival como era costumbre de Miroku (**¬¬** algunas mañas nunca cambia) y todas las chicas se reían y le decían:

**Chica 1:** Usted es todo un caballero

Pero Miroku lo hacía para que Sango tuviera celos y en la otra esquina del salón Sango se moría de celos porque Miroku ni siquiera se atrevía a invitarla al festival y eso la enojaba mucho pero una de las compañeras de Sango se dio cuenta del asunto y esa compañera era su amiga Rin:

**Rin (pensando):** Sango le gusta mucho el joven Miroku

**Sango muy pero muy celosa: **Ese depravado esta invitando a todas las chicas del Salón como siempre es un idiota.

En ese instante alguien hace asustar a Sango por la espalda era un antiguo amigo de Sango de infancia que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo era Hirokazu Kamisaka. Sango estaba muy feliz de volverlo a ver y en eso Miroku se dio cuenta de eso y para sus adentro estaba muy celoso no le gustaba que su hermosa Sango conversará con otro chico bueno a decir verdad que Miroku esta enamorado de Sango desde que se conocieron pero tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos a Sango por la reacción que ella pusiera pero estaba decidió a decirle sus sentimientos a Sango esta noche en el Festival y no dejaría que nadie más se la arrebatará.

**Miroku (pensando):** Esta noche le diré mis sentimientos a mí querida Sango y no dejaré que ese idiota me la arrebate de mi lado – él estaba decidido a confesarle lo que siente por ella (♥♥ que romántico).

Rin es muy inteligente y se dio cuenta de la expresión que puso Miroku cuando el amigo de Sango la abrazaba.

**Rin (pensando): **Esto se esta poniendo muy interesante – y ella comenzó a sonreír.

Sango vio a su amiga algo extraña y le dijo:

**Sango algo confundida:** R in te sientes bien amiga

**Rin muy sonriente:** Si Sango estoy bien no te preocupes nn - esa respuesta dejo más confundida a Sango.

**Sango más confundida:** Si tú lo dices **o0**?

Era hora del receso Ahome esta en la parte de atrás del jardín de la escuela pensando sobre la apuesta que había hecho con Takahashi.

**Ahome (pensando) :** no se porque hice esa tonta apuesta pero él me obligo hacerlo ese arrogante al parecer el nunca ha ido a un festival lo vi en su rostro creo que este es su primer festival que asiste – Ahome no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba parado al frente de ella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que Takashi estaba al frente de ella y él dijo a Ahome:

**Takahashi muy serio: **no creas que vas a ganar NIÑA

**Ahome saliendo de sus pensamientos: **Eso es lo que tu crees porque eres así de arrogante conmigo y además no te he hecho nada para que me trates así pero ese no es el caso te voy a ganar esta apuesta te espero a las 7 de la noche en el Templo de mi casa nos vemos Inukahua – y lo deja muy serio a Takashi.

**Takashi (muy molesto):** eso es lo que tú crees NIÑA TONTA como me irrita esa niña porque acepte esa estúpida apuesta que coraje

En otro lugar Ahome iba caminando cuando Ayame, Rin y Yuki se pone muy feliz al ver a sus queridas amigas porque son muy buenas amigas desde que se conocieron pero le hacia falta su mejor amiga.

Ahome: Hola chicas han visto a Sango necesito hablar con ella?

**Ayame:** No la he visto

**Yuki:** Yo tampoco Ahome

**R in muy sonriente:** Yo si pero en este momento esta muy ocupadita atendiendo a su visita que no ha visto en mucho tiempo

**Ahome, Ayame y Yuki: o0**? Visita

**Ahome:** bueno ya oigan chicas van a ir hoy en la noche al festival del Templo de mi casa

**Todas:** Claro que si – le respondieron muy sonrientes a Ahome y ella también les devolvió la sonrisa.

**Ahome muy contenta:** que bueno entonces las espero hoy en la noche en el templo si.

**Todas:** Si.

**Ahome:** entonces nos vemos hasta la noche si

**Todas: **si hasta la noche Ahome.

Ya había terminado la hora del receso en el salón de Ahome de clases Takashi y Ahome no se dirigían la palabra (típico pero se nota que hay amor ) en la salida cada uno tomaron caminos a sus casas para prepararse para la apuesta que habían hecho los dos.

**Continuara……..**


	5. Festival de Tanabata I

**Cap. 5: Festival de Tanabata 1**

Takashi llego a su casa y no encontró a su mamá como siempre ella le había dejado una nota que decía:

"**Querido Takashi tuve que salir muy urgente para el canal y llegare muy tarde a la casa te deje un poco de comida en horno microonda para que la calientes y no te olvides de hacer tus tareas y no te acuestes tanta tarde. Te quiere mamá"**

**Takashi suspiro: **Y como siempre comeré solo que vida la mía – esto lo dijo un poco molesto porque nunca estaba en la casa al parecer ella estaba casa con su trabajo y casi nunca le dedica tiempo a su hijo porque siempre pasa lo mismo. Takashi arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

En la noche Ahome esperaba ya a Takashi para que la lleve al festival, Ahome estaba muy hermosa con su kimono que le hizo su mamá pero Ahome también esta muy nerviosa no por la apuesta sino porque era su primera cita con un chico.

**Ahome muy nerviosa:** no puedo creer que tenga mi primera cita con un chico y menos pensé que fuera Inukahua y al mismo tiempo es muy guapo pero que estoy diciendo Inukahua es un arrogante no puedo enamorarme de él que tonta soy

Por otra parte Takashi también pensaba lo mismo que Ahome esta un poco nervioso ni tampoco se explicaba que era lo que sentía por Ahome

**Takashi**: no puedo creerlo yo teniendo una cita con esa niña pero que cosas dijo es solo una es una tonta apuesta además solo voy porque no quiero perder esa apuesta y tampoco quiero quedar como un idiota (típico **u.uU** de un hombre que no quiere reconocer que esta enamorado)

En otro lado Sango estaba muy triste porque Miroku no la había invitado al festival y precisamente Hirokazu la invito al festival y no pudo negarse porque podría herir sus sentimientos.

**FlashBlack **

Era la hora del receso Sango esta en el patio de la escuela con su amigo cuando él le dijo:

**Hirokazu tomándole las manos a Sango: **Sango te gustaría ir al festival conmigo .

**Sango toda roja: n/n** por supuesto – pero ella en el fondo pensaba que más le gustaría ir con Miroku eso la puso un poco triste sin que su amigo se diera cuenta.

**Fin FlashBlack**

**Sango muy triste: **porque acepte no tengo ánimo para ir al festival pero al contrario no pude negarme hace tiempo que no lo veo y si me negaba iba a herir sus sentimientos porque Miroku es así es un idiota.

Lo mismo pensaba Miroku desde que vio la escena en el patio de la escuela estaba muy molesto consigo mismo y también estaba muy triste porque no invito a Sango al festival y recordó la escena que vio

**FlashBlack**

Miroku pasaba cuando vio a su querida Sango con su amigo y al ver esa escena decidió esconderse detrás de un árbol sin que se dieran cuenta

**Miroku esta muy celoso:** como se atreve acogerle las manos a mi querida Sanguito – Miroku ya se imaginaba que la iba invitar al festival de esta noche y eso lo puso muy celoso.

**Miroku (pensando):** no voy a permitir que ese idiota me arrebate a mi querida Sanguito – Miroku estaba decidido a decirle a Sango sobre sus sentimientos por ella (que lindo verdad a veces a que darles un empujoncito verdad y yo se porque les digo **n/n**)

**Fin FlashBlack**

Y volviendo a nuestra pareja, Ahome ya esta lista y solo esperaba a Takashi para ir al Templo Ahome estaba muy nerviosa en ese sonó el timbre de su casa y quien le fue abrir era la mama de Ahome.

**Sra. Higurashi:** Buenas noches le puedo ayudar joven?

**Takashi: **Buenas noches señora disculpe busco a Ahome Higurashi – Takashi en realidad estaba muy nervioso pero no lo dejaba notar a las demás personas.

La mamá de Ahome es muy alegre se le pareció mucho a su mamá pero lo malo es que su mamá siempre esta viajando por su trabajo o cambiando de casa con él cosa que eso enfadaba mucho a Takashi en eso la mamá de Ahome lo hizo pasar a la casa y le dijo que esperara que le iba avisar a Ahome. La Sra. Higurashi fue al cuarto de Ahome para decirle que Takashi la estaba esperando en la sala:

**Sra. Higurashi:** Cariño abajo te esta esperando un chico muy apuesto

**Ahome sonrojada: n/n **en serio mamá le podrías decir que en un momento bajo si por favor

**Sra. Higurashi: **si hijita ya se lo voy a decir sabes cariño esta muy linda ** - **la mamá deja la habitación de Ahome y baja para decir a Takashi que Ahome ya bajaba.

En la sala Takashi esperaba a Ahome para llevarla al festival del Templo a decir verdad él estaba un poco nervioso pero no lo dejaba notar a las además personas

(**¬ ¬ **típico de un hombre), y él odia esperar a alguien y así cumplir la apuesta aceptada por los dos en eso ve bajar a la mamá de Ahome.

**Sra. Higurashi:** espere un momento mi hija ya baja – le dijo muy sonriente

**Takashi:** Muchas gracias Sra. Higurashi – Takashi nunca agradece a las personas y esta es la primera vez que lo hace (eso asusta verdad)

En eso Ahome baja la escalera para encontrarse con Takashi que esta sentado en la sala de su casa para ir al templo con él. Ahome se le acerco a Takashi pero él esta perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Ahome lo saca de sus pensamientos.

**Ahome muy sonrojada:** Hola Inukahua

Takashi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos era a Ahome que se veía muy hermosa con su kimono nuevo que le hizo sus mamá él estaba rojo de ver a Ahome tan hermosa nunca se imagino ver a Ahome tan linda

**Takashi muy sonrojado:** Ho…la – eso fue lo único que le dijo no podía articular bien las palabras además no podía creer que la Niña como la llamaba estaba parada enfrente de él tan linda nunca se imagino eso.

**Continuara………. **


	6. Festival de Tanabata II

**Cap. 6: Festival de Tanabata II**

Ahome se veía hermosa con su kimono que le hizo su mamá el kimono era de color azul con pétalos de flores de cerezo adornados a su alrededor y su cabello suelto pero un poco cepillado que de costumbre, Takashi estaba deslumbrado por la belleza de Ahome

**Ahome sonrojada:** Inukahua te sientes bien

**Takashi sonrojado:** Ah…….. si estoy bien – el no podía creer que la chica a quien molestaba diciéndole Niña Tonta este parada enfrente de él tan linda y tenia que llevarla al templo para el festival (que tierno verdad **n.n**)

**Ahome:** Inukahua nos vamos al festival – mostrándole una sonrisa

**Takashi:** Si – serio como es su costumbre

Los 2 se dirigen al festival como lo habían acordado ya en templo todos los compañeros de Ahome esperaban a la pareja para ver si Takashi había cumplido su apuesta con Ahome y cuando todos ven llegar a la pareja no podían creer que Takashi no era un cobarde.

**Compañero1:** Vaya Inukahua si cumplió la apuesta

**Compañera1:** Si, ya vieron el joven Inukahua no es un cobarde como ustedes creían

**Compañero 2:** Si tienes razón

**Compañera 2: **Bueno ya vamos al festival y ya no molestemos a la Srta. Ahome además hace una linda pareja con él no les parece.

**Todos:** Si tienes razón

Ya todos ellos se dirigieron al templo a disfrutar los eventos que había en el festival como todos los años. Ahome se dio cuenta que todos los compañeros del salón vieron que ella llego al festival con Takashi y esto la hizo sonrojar muchísimo y él se dio cuenta que Ahome estaba sonrojado así que le pregunto:

**Takashi:** Te sientes bien niña (algunas cosas no cambian **--**)

**Ahome sonrojada:** Si…… estoy bien no te preocupes – virando la cara para otro lado Takashi mostró una pequeña sonrisa sin que Ahome se diera cuenta de esto (**0.o** esto si asusta él nunca sonríe)

**Takashi (pensando):** No puedo creer que se ve hermosa pero que cosas digo todavía sigue siendo la misma niña tonta de siempre que me pasa o acaso me estoy enamorando de ella.

En la casa de Sango ella esperaba a Hirokazu para que la llevara al festival Sango esta muy triste porque no va al festival con la persona que más quiere ella esta muy mal y confundida por no decirle no a Hirokazu pero no podía hacer eso porque eso sería herir sus sentimientos ella no era capaz hacer eso a una persona que aprecia como es su amigo de infancia. Sango se veía muy bien con su nuevo kimono que ella confecciono el kimono era de color rosa con pétalos de flores blancas y con el cabello recogido con cola de caballo, en eso tocan el timbre era su amigo que la venía a ver para llevarla al festival pero cuando la vio tan hermosa se puso muy sonrojado al ver a Sango tan hermosa y ella también estaba sonrojada

**Sango sonrojado:** Me veo bien **n/n**

**Hirokazu sonrojado: **Si es….tas muy linda bueno nos vamos al festival **n/n**

**Sango muy sonriente: **Si **nn**

Ya en el festival Miroku esperaba a Sango a que llegara para hablar con ella y decirle lo que sentía por ella realmente pero cuando la vio llegar no podía creer que su querida Sango se veía tan hermosa y se sonrojo muchísimo pero al mismo tiempo se enojo quería arrebarle a Sango, ella se di cuenta de Miroku así que lo saludo muy seriamente

**Sango muy seria: **Hola

**Miroku celoso:** Hola Sango veo que ya tienes un novio verdad

**Sango seria: **Eso a ti no te interesa con quien sal yo es mi vida y puedo salir con quien sea

**Miroku:** Si es verdad mejor me voy porque me están esperando en festival así que Adiós – él se muria de celos pero supo como controlarse para no hacer escándalo en el festival.

**Hirokazu muy serio:** tú lo conoces

**Sango muy seria:** Si es un idiota de mi salón pero que estúpido es – su amigo no era tonto él se dio cuenta que Sango le gustaba mucho y eso lo entristeció mucho

Hirokazu la había invitado a ella para declararle lo que sentía por ella pero al parecer alguien ya le gano l o que él quería pero no se iba tampoco a dar por vencido él se había enamorado de Sango desde que eran pequeños y se lo iba a decir esta noche lo que sentía por ella.

**Continuara……..**


	7. Una Hermosa Noche

**Cap. 7: ****Una Hermosa Noche**

La noche transcurría Ahome esta disfrutando mucho es Festival del Templo en compañía de Takashi ella nunca pensó que por primera vez en su vida esta disfrutando el Festival es la mejor noche

**FLASHBLACK**

Cuando entraron al Templo a disfrutar el festival Ahome nunca pensó que Takashi cumpliera su apuesta hasta el mismo Takashi para sus adentro estaba disfrutando su primer festival en Tokio y nunca se imagino que también fuera su primera cita con una chica a la que molestara mucho en la escuela, Ahome fue la primera en romper el hielo (eso ya parece un funeral callados)

**Ahome sonrojada:** Oye…. Inukahua te puedo hacer una pregunta – eso lo dijo un poco nerviosa conociendo a Takashi tal vez le contestaría con algo o tal vez le gritara por la forma de ser de él, pero fue todo lo contrario le contesto de una manera que ella se sorprendió mucho

**Takashi con un tono muy dulce: **Dime que deseas (**O_o** eso si me asusta y mucho)

**Ahome con la cara de que paso aquí: o_O** te…. Te sientes bien Inukahua o tienes fiebre verdad ya se tal vez te afecto mucho la apuesta que se esta fundiendo el cerebro tu nunca te había visto así

Ahome se acerca un poco y le toca la frente a Takashi para ver si él tiene fiebre por su comportamiento y él al ver a Ahome a escasos centímetros de su boca se sonrojo mucho y al ver eso le dio las ganas de besar nuevamente a Ahome como lo hizo la otra vez en la cafetería cuando se quedaron solos limpiando la cafetería por la distinguidísima Primera Guerra de Comida que hicieron ambos pero en esa ocasión le robo el beso, Ahome por su parte se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se sonrojo y los dos se miraron a los ojos Ahome saco la mano de la frente de Takashi y se dio la vuelta para que Takashi para que no se diera cuenta que ella esta super nerviosa y muy sonrojada del suceso.

**Takashi muy sonrojado y serio como siempre:** Niña Tonta eso me pasa por ser amable contigo Feh dime cual era tu pregunta niña – muy serio y también muy sonrojado virando la cara para que Ahome no se diera cuenta

**Ahome ya molesta por lo que le dijo:** No soy ninguna niña tonta y ya deja de decirme así porque no me llamas por mi nombre sip y sabes que ya no te pregunto nada eres un idiota – ella viero la cara molesta para otro la lado para no ver la cara de Takashi

**Takashi esta enojado de lo que le dijo Ahome: **Como te atreves a decirme idiota niña tonta tienes que respetarme (**-_-U **y aquí vamos otra vez ahhh)

**Ahome más enojada con él: **Como te atreves además yo a ti no tengo que respetarte acaso eres mi padre o que solo eres un idiota o mejor dicho un niño tonto que hace berrinches por cualquier cosa que le pasa jajajaja - ella esta indignada con él por eso las cosa que le dijo y al mismo tiempo para sus adentro se sentía mal por decirle eso pero ella no le iba a pedir perdón a Takashi, ella también tiene su orgullo.

Ahome se detuvo y se di cuenta que estaba en una parte del Templo que ella no conocía era nuevo para ella pero era un hermoso lugar y también había un laguna que reflejaba la hermosa Luna que estaba en el cielo estando ahí se sentía muy tranquila y relajada y todos los problemas que tenia se había desaparecido era como si algo la hiciera tranquilarse ella se sentó en el pasto y se puso a pensar las cosas que le había pasado en estos día el beso y los sentimientos que estaban naciendo hacía Takashi era muy confuso y nuevo para ella nunca había sentido algo así por un chico.

Pero en otro lugar alguien estaba preocupado por una chica de cabellos azabaches era Takashi (aunque no lo crean tiene sentimientos) el nunca se preocupaba por nadie solo había si que si se preocupaba mucho era su madre y también por Ahome nunca una chica le preocupaba mucho ella era especial para aunque él no quería admitirlo él seguía corriendo buscando por todo los rincones del templo el no era de esa persona que se rendía tan fácilmente.

**Takashi (pensado):** Tengo que encontrarla donde estarás Ahome por favor aparece si no te encuentro nunca….nunca me lo perdonare – Takashi no sabia que hacer si no la encontraba.

Las esperanzas de encontrarla se le estaban esfumando Takashi paro de correr y se encontró un hermoso lugar que nunca había visto que era la laguna que había en el Templo y se sorprendió aún más al ver quien estaba ahí era a la persona que estaba buscando por horas el la vio y se dio cuenta que era muy hermosa y la luz de Luna deslumbraba en su rostro, él estaba impactado de ver tanta belleza en la chica las ganas de gritarle en ese momento por salir corriendo se le habían esfumado (sorprendente lo que hace el amor _ ).

**Takashi pensando:** Pero que hermosa se ve no sabía que era tan linda, pero que cosa dijo porque cuando estoy cerca de ella me comporto así acaso será…… no no eso no puede ser eso no puede estar pasando.

**Ahome esta muy triste:** No debí haber venido al festival y tampoco obligarlo a venir a Takashi, pero en toda la noche no a dicho nada sobre la apuesta de la escuela pero porque – pensaba muy triste pero no se percato que alguien la había oído todo.

**Takashi muy serio:** Ya no me importa esa estúpida apuesta oye me preocupe por ti te estado buscando por todo el Templo pensé que te había sucedido algo malo – él no se percató de lo que había dicho.

**Ahome asu****stada: **Ayyyy……. Desde cuando has estado ahí escuchaste todo lo que dije verdad – ella no podía creer que había escuchado todo lo que dijo

**Takashi sonrojado: **Si escuche todo pero que te dije que no me importa esta tonta apuesta que hicimos, pero bueno no vuelva a salir corriendo como lo hicistes – eso lo dijo sentándose a lado de Ahome sin darse cuenta - oye no sabía que el Templo tuviera una laguna aquí hay pocos Templo que lo tienen verdad

Ahome esta nerviosa: Si es verdad no mucho los tienen pero yo no sabía que aquí hubiera uno – ella estaba nerviosa porque Takashi estaba sentado a lado de ella

Ahome pensando: Es muy atractivo y también se ve muy apuesto…….pero que me esta pasando porque dijo esas cosas el es el chico más caprichoso que conozco, tal vez me estoy enamorando de él .

Takashi se dio en cuenta que Ahome lo esta observando y él la miro y ella se puso más nerviosa cuando el le pregunto.

**Takashi muy serio:** que te pasa estas enferma o que niña tonta o tengo algo en la cara o que????

**Ahome más nerviosa**** y desviando la cara para otro lado: **No…….no pasa nada

Takashi dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cara de Ahome que esta muy sonrojada y en eso momento muchas pregunta se le pasaron el la cabeza en ese momento pero él decido no pensar en eso esa noche que era muy especial para él y para Ahome, ellos siguieron observando la Luna que reflejaba es noche juntos ya no importaba la supuesta apuesta que hicieron solo importaba que estaban juntos porque esa noche era el inicio de un amor que nadie podría separarlos (que hermoso verdad **n__n**)

**FIN FLASHBLACK**

El festival esta a punto de terminar cosa que le daba mucha tristeza a Ahome después de los acontecimiento que había pasado esa noche nunca podría olvidarlo pero eso no era todo había mucha diversión en aquel festival que se sentía feliz de estar ahí. En ese momento Ahome vio una tienda que había muchos ositos de felpa (esas tiendas que tienen que lanzar las pelotas para derribar las botellas para ganarte los ositos), Ahome le gustan muchos los ositos de felpa así que Takashi se dio cuenta de eso y quiso intentar ganar uno para Ahome (**¬_¬ **y como siempre le salio lo modesto típico)

**Takashi esta muy arrogante: **Ni pienses que voy a ganar ese tonto oso para ti solo quiere mostrar mi fuerza jajajaja – Takashi decía eso para despistar a Ahome y no se diera cuenta que sí quería ganar ese osito para ella.

**Ahome molesta: -_-** no te preocupes tu siempre tan modesto conmigo y ya sabía que solo quieres demostrar tu fuerza ahhhhh – ella esta desilusionada de él por su carácter tonto que tiene, ella eso detestaba de él que se portara como un tonto arrogante.

**Takashi fingiendo no haber oído lo que dijo Ahome:** Dijistes algo niña tonta

**Ahome virando la cara: **No nada solo hablaba para si misma ahhh

**Takashi confundido: -_-** ahh bueno si tu lo dices niña tonta

**Ahome molesta: ¬_¬** cuantas veces te he dicho que no soy ninguna niña tonta

Así paso esa noche entre peleas y peleas cosa que nunca cambiara en esta pareja pero esa noche era una de las mejores noche habían pasado los 2 nunca se imaginaron que esa hermosa noche era el comienzo de un sentimiento que solo los corazones de cada uno de ellos conocían pero como siempre algunas veces el orgullo impide que se confiesen lo que sienten.

**Continuara………….**

**P.D.: Resucite disculpen las demora tuve varios problemas pero ya estoy de regreso espero q disfrute estos capitulos ****si desean saber sobre si Takashi gano el osito de felpa para a Ahome eso lo verán el siguiente capitulo y también de nuestra parejita que es Miroku **** & Sango y más delante de las otras parejitas y disculpen la tardanza es que esta sin inspiración todo este tiempo pero de nuevo mi inspiración a vuelta gracias a una persona a quién quiero mucho.**

**Gracias por los reviews y espero que le agrade este capitulo y de más también **

**Atte:**

**SaKuRaFeR**


	8. El Osito de Felpa

**Cap. 8: El Osito de Felpa**

En otro lugar del Templo una pareja estaba disfrutando lo que restaba del festival si se podría decir así aunque ella no la estaba pasando mal con su acompañante pero se sentía un poco desilusionada de esa persona.

**Sango un poco triste y pensando:** Porque nunca me invito al festival ese tonto pervertido – ella se sentía muy triste por eso pero estaba feliz que su amigo de la infancia la allá invitado.

**Hirokazu muy feliz: n___n** Sango estas disfrutando el festival verdad es bueno estar de vuelta aquí – el sonría a Sango porque lo esta disfrutando mucho esa noche con la persona que el ama en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Sango saliendo de sus pensamientos: **ahhhhh, si tienes razón es el mejor festival que he disfrutado, además espero que mi querida amiga Ahome este aquí

**Hirokazu:** Ahome!!!!!! Es la misma persona que conozco verdad Sango

**Sango muy feliz: n____n** si ella no te acuerdas de ella yo te la presente cuando éramos pequeños Hirokazu ella a cambiado mucho acuérdate que el abuelo de ella es dueño de este Templo y siempre organiza los Festivales además ella es mi mejor amiga.

**Hirokazu contento de ver sonreír a Sango:** En serio la Srta. Higurashi a cambiado no lo sabía y ella esta aquí en el Festival verdad Sango.

**Sango: **Sip, espero encontrarnos Ahome aquí verdad Hirokazu además ella se pondrá feliz al verte.

**Hirokazu:** Esperemos encontrarnos con la Srta.

Hirokazu estaba muy contento al ver sonreír a Sango al saber que nunca estuvo sola todo este tiempo siempre estuvo su mejor amiga Ahome Higurashi aunque él se allá ido del país y siempre extraño a Sango y su amor por ella iba cada vez creciendo.

Pero lo que se dieron cuenta que una persona los estaba siguiendo por no decir que los esta espiando era Miroku, el esta molesto por no decir muriéndose de celos quien los seguía no le gustaba mucho es chico que había invitado al festival a su Sanguito el quería hablar con ella pero era imposible por que Hirokazu no dejaba sola un momento a Sango. El necesitaba hablar con ella y confesarle lo que sentía por ella tenía que buscar un momento ideal para decírselo si no se lo decía nunca se lo diría lo que sentía.

**Miroku celo****so: **Tengo que decirle a Sanguito lo que siento por ella sino nunca se va enterar pero ese idiota no la deja sola ni un momento que voy hacer tengo que hacer algo para que se aleja de él por un rato y así hablar con Sanguito – Miroku buscaba una idea para alejarla de Hirokazu

En otra parte una parejita me refiero a Takashi y Ahome todavía estaban en el puesto donde tenía que ganar el osito de felpa y como sabes esa persona siempre le sale lo modesto y la amabilidad.

**Takashi:** Bueno niña tonta ya sabes que no quiero ganar ese tonto oso para ti sino que quiero demostrar mi fuerza jajajajaja (**¬_¬** típico que poco romántico verdad)

**Ahome enojada:** **-_- **no te preocupes ya sabia eso y como siempre te sale tu hermosa amabilidad que tienes con las chicas (**u_uU** esta es la historia del nunca acabar).

Takashi no prestaba atención a Ahome de lo que decía y se concentro más en demostrar su fuerza y de lo fuerte que era. El vendedor se sorprendió muchísimo de la fuerza que tenía nunca se imagino ver eso porque nunca nadie había ganado.

**Takashi sacando su arrogancia:** **n____n** viste niña tonta que soy fuerte (**u.u** nunca cambiara ahhhh)

**Ahome sin ánimos: **que bueno ya nos podemos de aquí

**Vendedor: **aquí tiene jovencito usted a ganado este osito para su hermosa novia ella se lo merece **n___n**

**Takashi rojo como el tomate: o////O** ella no es……mi…..no……novia

**Ahome también roja x lo que dijo el vendedor: o/////O** es verdad se Señor él y yo no somos novios

**Vendedor:** en serio no lo son disculpen es que me parecía que eran novios porque ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja n**____n** (este Señor si que sabe **n.n**)

El vendedor le entrego a Takashi el osito y él no sabía si dárselo a Ahome o regalarle a la primera chica que viera (**¬.¬** porque son así los hombres). Pero opto por la primera opción se lo regalo a Ahome con su típica seriedad de siempre.

**Takashi serio:** Toma niña tonta a mí no me gustan estas cosas además esto es para niñas como tu – él le lanzo el osito a Ahome para que lo cogiera y ella se sorprendió mucho por la acción que él hizo

**Ahome muy sorprendida pero a la vez contenta: n////n** gracias Takashi ella abrazo al osito porque se lo había dado la persona que ella le estaba empezando a gustar

El dio la media vuelta y sonrío un poco por ver la reacción de Ahome pero se sentía contento porque ella lo llamo por su nombre nunca ninguna chica lo había llamado por su nombre eso lo hice muy feliz por sus adentros aunque duro poco tiempo esa felicidad y volvió a su seriedad de siempre

**Takashi serio:** Vamonos niña tonta

**Ahome feliz: n.n **sip

Ellos la estaban pasando la mejor noche su vida en ese momento Ahome tropezó con alguien no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba y la otra persona también estaba distraída (**-_-** si era esa persona que se lo imaginan)

**Ahome apenada:** Discúlpeme no me fije por donde iba

**¿?:** No la culpa fue mía y……….Srta. Ahome?

**Ahome sorprendida:** ehhh, joven Miroku es usted

**Miroku: ** Buenas Noches Srta. Ahome como esta

**Ahome:**** n.n** Bien gracias y usted que hace por el festival

**Miroku nervioso pero ****conservando la calma:** Bueno yo……yo me gusta mucho venir al festival y así distraer un poco la mente no le parece jejeje (**-_-** no es bueno mintiendo a Ahome)

**Ahome contenta:** Bueno joven Miroku que bien que se animo a venir al festival y otra cosa usted vino acompañado o vino solo **n.n **

**Miroku nervioso:** este…….no vine acompañado vine solo y lo mismo usted le pregunto Srta. – él se había fijado que esa persona la acompañaba

Esto lo hizo para molestar a Takashi saben que si consiguió enfadarlo que cosa que divertía mucho a Miroku

**Takashi muy molesto:** A ti que te importa que haga yo no es tu asunto escuchastes – él estaba muy molesto con Miroku.

**Miroku**** en forma burlesca: n_nU** ya cálmate solo preguntaba como tú nunca sales o te diviertes se me hace raro que te gusten este tipo de cosas y además no sabía que tenías una cita con la Srta. Ahome si me lo hubieras dicho antes yo te daría unos buenos consejitos eso es falta de confianza antes tus amigos – esto último lo dijo en forma de burla para hacer enfadar a Takashi (**n_n** y dio en el clavo jejeje)

**Takashi estaba muy enfadado con Miroku: ****¬_¬** Ya deja de molestarme Idiota

**Miroku sonriente:** Ya cálmate tu sabes que los mejores amigos no se le guardan secretos verdad **n__n**

**Takashi super molesto: **Ya te dije que no me molestaras además y no tengo que contar nada.

Ahome veía a los 2 amigos pelearse bueno que peleaba era Takashi con Miroku por él solo se limitaba a sonreír nervioso por las protestas que le hacía pero la verdad es que Takashi si lo estimaba mucho como su mejor amigo pero no lo dejaba relucir a la luz porque Miroku era su amigo su único amigo que había conseguido en una escuela porque en las demás escuela que lo comparaban como un antisocial (persona que no le gusta estar solo), pero en el fondo a Takashi le alegraba tener un amigo aunque ese amigo esa Miroku Ishida que siempre saca de quicios a Takashi con sus ocurrencias pero son buenos amigos. Ahome le gustaba ver a Takashi sonreír un poco ella sabia que le gustaba tener amigo aunque sea 1 eso la alegraba mucho.

**Ahome pensando: **Al parecer este festival vamos encontrar muchas sorpresa al transcurrir la noche espero que todo salga bien – era el pensamiento de Ahome ella sabia que iba hacer una noche muy larga y también llenas de sorpresa eso le fascinaba a ella.

**Continuara………..**


	9. Fuegos Artificiales

_**CAPITULO 9: FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES**_

La noche estaba transcurriendo tranquilamente en el Festival, Ahome estaba feliz por haber venido al festival aunque en ocasiones discutía con Takashi y algunos acontecimientos que hubo anteriormente con Miroku que no paso por alto por Ahome se había dado cuenta que le gustaba muchísimo a su mejor amiga Sango.

_**Ahome (pensando): **_Sera cierto lo que vi del joven Miroku estaba celoso por amiga Sango si es cierto yo lo voy ayudar o mejor dicho darle un empujoncito para que se le declare jejejeje **^.^ **(¬.¬ Ahome la Dra. Corazón) – y se reía de lo que había pensado hacer.

Eso no paso por alto por Takashi que es muy observador y que se dio cuenta desde un principio de las expresiones de Ahome y le dijo:

_**Takashi:**_ Ni se te ocurra intervenir – en tono muy serio que Ahome se asustó al principio pero se hizo la que no entendía lo que le decía.

**Ahome: **¬.¬ ahhh, intervenir en que no te entiendo (se habrá dado cuenta de lo que pensaba)

Takashi sin mirar Ahome: claro que me di cuenta de lo que piensas hacer además ellos son los que tienen que hablar de sus sentimientos no tu – lo último se lo dijo muy serio.

Ahome; ¬.¬ eres un aburrido Inukahua ( grrrr como se dio cuenta ash que coraje ) – pensaba Ahome.

Además ello tenían que aclarar sobre el beso que se dieron pero desde hace rato que Takashi no la miraba Ahome por si lo hacia se acordaba sobre el beso y se sonrojaba no quería que Ahome se diera cuenta que le gusto muchísimo el beso y deseaba repetirlo de nuevo.

_Takashi (pensando): __porque la bese no lo entiendo aunque debo admitir que me gusto muchísimo pero que digo no puedo estar pensando cosas tontas en estos momentos, además debo admitir que se ve muy hermosa esta noche, otra vez en que pienso nunca pensé decir algo asi grrrrrr._

Ahome está en la misma situación y pensaba casi lo mismo que Takashi aunque ya sentía algo por el pero con el beso se aclaró sus sentimientos hacia él , pero también cuando lo beso se le vinieron varias imágenes que ell no entendía que era sobre 1 chico parecido a Takashi pero tenía orejas de perro , cabello blanco y ojos color dorado quería preguntarle sobre esas imágenes pero no lo hizo porque tenía miedo que le gritara y pensó mejor no preguntarle.

_EN OTRO LUGAR DEL TEMPLO HIGURASHI_

Un joven no dejaba de seguir a su amiga o mejor dicho no se le despegaba de la pareja con la que iba porque estaba celoso y al mismo tiempo molesto consigo mismo por no pedirle a Sango que sea su pareja en el Festival pero se adelantaron y eso le daba coraje.

_**P. MIROKU: **__Que tonto fui en no pedirle a Sanguito que viniera al Festival conmigo de verdad soy muy tonto__**.**_

_**P. SANGO: **__Pero porque hace esto aunque me gusta verlo celoso por mí se lo muy lindo jejejeje __**^.^**_

Claro que no era indiferente para Hirokazu que desde un buen rato se dio cuenta que el chico que los sigue está enamorado de Sango aunque le duela admitirlo a Sango también lo estaba pero lucharía por tener su amor asi sea enfrentarse con Miroku (**^.^ **eso quiero verlo jejejeje esto es un triángulo amoroso ).

**Miroku:** Sanguito deseas algo de tomar **ツ**

**Sango: **eh, eh, eh bueno…**o.o****?** - le iba a a decir a Miroku lo quería pero?

**Hirokazu:** ella no necesita nada, si ella desea algo yo se lo puedo dar a Sango está conmigo esta noche.

**Miroku (celoso): **Yo se lo pregunte a Sango no a ti.

Sango se di cuenta que esto no iba nada bien y no sabía que hacer de lo que estaba pasando sino así algo esos 2 terminarían mal pero en ese instante se ocurrió algo.

**Sango (sonríe): ^.^** Hirokazu kun podrías traerme una soda por favor – Sango le dedico su mejor sonrisa a Hirokazu que el no se pudo negar para poder hablar a solas con Miroku.

**Hirokazu: ****^/^** claro que si Sango es 1 pacer – lo dijo en tono de triunfador sacaba echo porque Sango le había dicho que le trajera algo de tomar y eso a Miroku se molestó muchísimo.

En ese momento se retira para traerle algo tomar para Sango y eso ella ve que se aleja Hirokazu y se dio la vuelta y se pone frente a frente a Miroku pero con una cara muy molesta a él.

**Sango (molesta): QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA DIME MIROKU TUVISTES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE INVIRTARME PERO NO LO HICISTES AHORA VIENES Y ARRUINAR CON MI AMIGO EL FESTIVAL PORQUE LO HACES KIERES…SABES OLVIDA TODO LO QUE DIJE ESTOY MUY MOLESTA QUE DIGO COSAS SIN SENTIDO** – es la primera vez que Sango se molesta con Miroku no de esa forma pero dentro ella le doliera tanto las palabras que le dijo a Miroku.

Miroku se quedó sin habla no sabía que decir a su Sanguito sabía que se lo merecía todo lo que le dijo había sido un cobarde por no haberla invitado al Festival pero no iba a mostrar su tristeza a Sango así que se hizo el desentendió o mejor dicho el que había escuchado nada de lo que le dijo ella y le dijo.

**Miroku (tranquilo): **No sé de que estas hablando Sanguito además yo vine a disfrutar del Festival y también muchas chicas hermosas aquí (¬.¬ típico de Miroku de verdad nunca va a cambiar) – lo dijo tranquilo sin dejar lo nervioso o mejor dicho lo asustado que estaba por dentro (**-.-** pobre Miroku).

Sango ya estaba muy molesta por lo tranquilo que estaba y también por lo pervertido que era quería golpearlo pero no lo hizo porque Hirokazu llego en ese momento, Miroku internamente agradecía a los cielos por no haber muerto a manos de su querida Sanguito.

**Miroku (pensando): u.u** lo que me salve casi no la cuento ufffsss – lo dijo muy nervioso pero no lo hizo notar.

**Hirokazu está feliz: ^.^** mi adorada Sanguito aquí te traigo lo que me pediste además traje tu bebida favorita – dijo muy orgulloso y ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de Miroku ¬.¬. (:P esto se está poniendo muy interesante jejeje )

**Miroku (pensando):** A este que le pasa ni crea que me va a ganar el amor de mi querida Sanguito.

Sango se dio cuenta que Miroku estaba muy molesto nunca lo había visto asi por ninguna chica de la escuela que molestaba no quería darse ilusión por la actitud de Miroku a la vez se puso feliz y otra de ella triste.

**Sango (pensando): **Es mi imaginación o Miroku esta celoso por mí no, no puede ser verdad yo importarle a él por favortengo que sacarme estas ideas tontas de mi cabeza - pensó Sango pero en realidad si estaba celoso por ella pero Miroku es difícil saber sus sentimientos.

_**EN OTRA PARTE DEL TEMPLO HIGURASHI**_

Otra parejita esta de la mas feliz y disfrutaba mucho del Festival era Koga y Ayame estaban feliz pasaban por cada puesto que había en el Festival y Koga ganaba recuerdos para Ayame.

**Koga (feliz): ^_^** Mi querida Ayame estas disfrutando del Festival me siento muy contento de venir al Festival para ser honesto nunca me he disfrutado de los Festivales pero ahora es diferente.

**Ayame: ^/^** Claro que si mi querido Lobito (es de cariño que se lo dice) y gracias por los recuerdos que has ganado para mi te lo agradezco muchísimo – se lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Esa sonrisa le gusto muchísima a Koga y se sintió muy feliz de complacer a su novia ( . que linda pareja)

La noche va transcurriendo y se acerca lo mas lindo de la noche y también el cierre del Festival que son los Fuegos Artificiales que ilumina el cielo de diferentes colores y es muy hermoso ver el cielo y las parejas lo esperaban también ese momento porque habían parejas que deseaban declararse a sus novias cuantos las aman y disfrutaban a verlas invitado eso no era ajeno para nuestros protagonistas.

Takashi nunca había ido a un Festival y no sabía que pasaba en los festivales pero no iba a demostrar a Ahome de que era su primer festival, por otra parte Ahome estaba feliz esperando el momento que se iluminara el cielo de colores.

**Takashi (sin mirarla):** Oye niña porque estas tan feliz esto es aburrido.

**Ahome no le hizo caso y dijo:** Falta poco para que el cielo se ilumine es muy hermoso **^.^** .

Takashi: ¡HERMOSO! De que hablas ¬.¬.

Ahome (molesta): De los FUEGOS ARTIFICALES que hacen en el templo cada año en el festival ¬.¬ que nunca has vistos unos.

Takashi se puso nervioso sin que Ahome lo notara: Claro que si los he visto solo que donde yo viva no habían templos cercanos y además porque te cuento estas cosas ashh – (u.u le salió su orgullo ahhhh).

Ahome se dio cuenta que nunca había venido a un Festival y no insistió mas en el asunto para no incomodar a Takashi mejor dicho se veía muy lindo lo pensó en su mente.

En ese momento el cielo se ilumino ya había comenzado los Fuegos Artificiales todas las personas que estaban en el festival disfrutaban están emocionadas y fascinadas por lo que pasaba. Takashi observo el cielo y se quedó fascinado por los diferentes colores que se ilumina el cielo que explotaban e iluminaban el cielo la verdad le encanto mucho, Ahome se dio cuenta que el está fascinado por los fuegos artificiales y feliz por así decirlo ella está feliz por Takashi.

Pero no eran las únicas parejas que disfrutaban el cielo tambien Sango, Miroku y Hirokazu disfrutaban lo que ocurria sin que el amigo de Sango se diera cuenta Miroku le cogio la mano de Sango y ella se sonrojo por el contacto que ella miro de reojo lo veía y se notaba feliz de lo que pasaba era hermoso aunque no hubo palabra solo el momento del contacto de sus manos era lo único ese momento ( . que hermoso).

Koga y Ayame también veían el cielo era lo más romántico para ellos que lo demostraron y se besaron para decirse cuanto se aman las palabras sobran esos momentos.

Takashi y Ahome miraban fascinados el cielo pero hubo un instante que el olvido su orgullo y beso de nuevo Ahome en ese momento ella se sorprendió y no respondió enseguida pero poco a poco fue respondiendo al beso de Takashi ese beso era mágico y dulce. Takashi no sabe porqué de nuevo deseaba besar a Ahome era la magia del Templo y de los Fuegos Artificiales.

_CONTINUARA….._

_Hola keridos lectores yop se k ha pasado muchísimo tiempo me disculpo x eso en mi vida a pasado muchísimas cosas buenas y malas eso me deprimió muchísimo pro ahora tengo una nueva esperanza para seguir adelante como es me kerida hija k ella me da vida a mis días y es la luz de mi vida Gracias a Dios x el regalo tan grande k m dio y sigo luchando por ella espero k le gusto st capitulo y espero muchísimos sus reviews o comentarios jejeje…! __**:D**_


End file.
